Should I Change My Mind?
by Ariana Granger
Summary: This story is set in 6th year at Hogwarts. Draco has to get rid of the grudge he has against Hermione because they were partnered together for a project in Charms. When they become friends everything changes. Should Draco choose Hermione over his family? (I own the plot but J.K Rowling owns everything else.)
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok so this is my second story. It is a Dramione story. I will accept constructive criticism reviews but please no hate reviews. It is set in 6th year at Hogwarts. Most of the events that happened in the Half Blood Prince aren't going to be in it for the purpose of the story. But the characters who were in the year will be like Horace Slughorn will be in the story. I am sorry if any of the facts aren't right I just wanted it to be like that. See you at the bottom._**

* * *

Hermione walked towards King Cross Station. Hermione's hair wasn't as bushy, it was mostly soft curls and her hair went around 4cm under her shoulder. She looked up into the sky. Instead of it being bright and blue like it usually was when she had come to King Cross Station before. It was dark and gloomy. You-Know-Who was defiantly getting stronger. Hermione could see a faint outline of the mark in the sky. No muggles would be able to see it. It was so faint Hermione could hardly see it. She walked towards platform 9/4. Hermione made sure no muggles were looking and then went through platform 9 3/4 for her 6th year at Hogwarts. Ron, Ginny and Harry then went through the gateway.

* * *

Inside the platform.

Hermione waited for Ginny and then walked with her to the train. They got inside the train and then found a compartment to sit in. Hermione opened her trunk and took out her book '_Hogwarts a History'_ so she could read it on the train journey there. They then put their trunks on the luggage section and sat down.

Ginny took a deep breath out.

"Ginny it is going to be ok." Hermione said reassuringly.

"But a war is going to happen Hermione." Ginny said.

"I know I'm scared too. But we just have to stick together. Who knows what will happen, but it will happen for a reason." Hermione said to Ginny.

"Hermione you are like a big sister to me. And you are always there for me." Ginny said looking at Hermione with her brown eyes.

''You're like my little sister Ginny. You are always there for me too.'' Hermione said with a smile.

Harry and Ron then came through the door. Harry sat next to Ginny and didn't notice Ginny blush. Ron sat next to Hermione.

5 minutes later the train started to go on the journey to Hogwarts.

Hermione looked at Ginny and saw that her cheeks were a shade of light pink. Ginny saw Hermione looking at her and smiled. Then Ginny looked out of the window.

Harry was oblivious to Ginny blushing and started talking to Ron. Hermione got her book and started reading it.

It was starting to go dark now. Hermione was having a break from reading. Even though she loved reading she did get a headache if she read for hours and hours on end. Hermione looked out of the window. It wasn't as dark and gloomy. And there was a perfect, beautiful sunset happening at that moment in time. The sky was all kinds of colours. There was pink, orange, red yellow and a lilac colour too. Hermione loved sunsets they looked so stunning.

Hermione looked at her watch the time read 5:28. They would be at Hogwarts normally at 7:00. One hour and half to go on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione did love being on the train because of the sense of adventure she got every-time she travelled on this train. Even when Hermione had been on other trains it never felt very magical or exciting so this train was defiantly above all the over trains. Hermione loved this train because of where she was going. Even though something bad or abnormal always happened at Hogwarts, she still loved going there. Hermione loved Hogwarts because of the magic and spells. She never knew any of this was real before she got her Hogwarts letter. She had read books with magic in and always used to pretend she was magic when she was a little girl. Hermione smiled at the memory.

It was now 6:45 so they should be at Hogwarts soon. Hermione started to get excited. She was almost at Hogwarts for her 6th Year at Hogwarts. Hermione really wanted to go into the Library at Hogwarts. The reason she was in the Library a lot was because she loved learning about the magical world. The magical world was so amazing to Hermione.

The train was now stopping so that meant they must be at Hogwarts. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny left the compartment. Ginny went off to find Luna when they got off of the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione, Ron and Harry walked towards the carriages. They could now see the Thestrals pulling the carriages because of Sirius Black dying the year before. Hermione looked behind her to motion Ron and Harry to come on the carriage but only Ron was there.

"Where did Harry go?" Hermione asked worried.

"I don't know, but he will be fine, he probably is talking and going to go in a carriage with Seamus and Neville. Or something like that." Ron said.

Hermione could tell the only thing on Ron's mind was food.

Ron and Hermione got in a carriage. The Thestral then started pulling the carriage towards Hogwarts. Hermione looked up into the sky. It was like a normal muggle sky but it looked more magical. Hermione then looked at Hogwarts. Every time she looked at Hogwarts it was like looking at it for the first time. She scanned all of it. It was just simply outstanding. Hermione never dreamed about going to a school that looked like that. She just imagined going to a normal muggle high-school. But instead she had this beautiful school. She was going back to witches and wizards and magical feasts. Also goblins and ghosts and magical beasts. She had greatly fell in love with Hogwarts and now she was going back for another year. She also had the next year at Hogwarts.

When Hermione looked forward to see who was in the carriage in front of them it wasn't someone who would of been ideal. It was Draco Malfoy with his 'friends' Pansy and Blaise were in the carriage with him. Unfortunately Draco was facing them so he could see them together. Draco smirked.

"Aww look who it is it is the Gryffindor Golden Couple." Draco said smirking again.

"Shut up Malfoy." Ron said his face turning a light red.

"You can't tell me what to do Weasel-bee." Draco said trying to get Ron to answer back.

"Ron don't. Just ignore him." Hermione said.

Ron didn't say anything.

"Oh so you are obeying your Mudblood girlfriend now Weasel-bee?" Draco asked.

Hermione gave Draco an evil look.

Draco decided to not say anything after that.

They had got to the castle and were getting off the carriages. They quickly filed into the Great Hall and sat at the table of their house. Everybody was in uniform, because they had either got dressed on the train or got dressed when they were at home. Everybody was there ready for the sorting ceremony except for Harry Potter. The ceremony began anyway as usual. The sorting ceremony had finished and Harry still wasn't there. It was halfway through the feast when Harry had arrived.

"What did I miss?" Harry asked.

"Well you missed the sorting ceremony and half of the feast and Dumbledore said we should all be careful and stay close to your friends." Hermione said.

Harry nodded and started adding things to his plate.

Hopefully nothing drastic would happen this year. But something was going to happen but it wasn't drastic. But it would change everything...

* * *

**_So did you like it? Please tell me how it was so I can make it better or if I know it is good. This is only the first chapter so please keep reading. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok I am really sorry for not updating in around more than a month. I have been reading Dramione stories to try to get ideas for this one. Also I was wondering if I should write a sequel to Just Go For It please review and tell me what you think I should do. I just want to say thank you for my first 5 reviewers I will give shout outs for the people with profiles they were iXheartXdracoXmalfoy, theemeralddragon26 and Elena Gilbert 14. On my old story it took a few days to get reviews so thank you. I also have 3 followers so far who are Elena Gilbert 14, keish and ca803. ** **Thank you to anybody else who is reading this story. :) x**_

* * *

Hermione woke up, she got dressed in her uniform and then went downstairs into the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Ron were sitting on the Gryffindor red sofa talking. Hermione walked over to them happy to be at Hogwarts.

"Hello boys." Hermione said now standing directly in front of them.

"Hi Hermione." Harry said.

"Should we go to the Great Hall now?" Hermione asked them.

Ron nodded and smiled at the thought of food.

"Yeah I think we should go now." Harry said.

The trio picked up their bags with the things they needed for the lessons.

They went to the Great Hall and people were scattered over the tables.

The Golden trio sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ginny walked in and sat next to Hermione. Ron and Harry were facing them on the other side of the table.

"So what classes have you got today?" Ginny asked the trio.

"We have Potions first for two hours, then we have transfiguration until lunch and then we have charms." Hermione said recalling from memory.

"At least Snape isn't the Potions professor anymore." Ron said happily while grabbing a few slices of toast.

It was now 8:45.

"We should go, I want to be early for Potions." Hermione said.

"Ok then." Harry said. Ron stuffed the rest of the toast on his plate in his mouth and gave them the thumbs up to say that he was ready.

The trio said a quick goodbye to Ginny and left for Potions.

The day went quickly and now it was lunch.

"Well I like potions better because of Slughorn, but I wish he would remember my name." Ron said to Harry and Hermione. Hermione, Harry and Ron laughed.

**On the Slytherin table...**

Draco, Blaise and Pansy were sitting having a _nice _conversation when the trio's laughing cut their conversation off.

"What are they laughing about?" Said Pansy she wasn't clinging to Draco's arm, she was sitting opposite him. She understood that Draco didn't really love all the admires he enjoyed a few but hundreds everyday was driving him crazy. So being sensible she decided to not cling around Draco that much and let him do what he wanted.

"I don't know just probably some joke that isn't worth laughing about to us." Draco said. His face was masked with no feelings but if you looked into his eyes you would be able to tell he was upset.

Draco may be horrible to people but really he was just bullying them because of his problems at home. No one would really think that Draco cared about anyone but he did; he cared about his Mother. His Mother was the only person who he truly loved, he loved his Father but he was making him choose the wrong choices. Draco cared about his Mother because he didn't want her to get hurt, he knew that she didn't want him involved with the Dark Lord, but he had to otherwise his mother might have been seriously hurt. That's why he became a Death Eater purely to protect his Mother.

Draco was still looking over at the 'Golden Trio' and scanned the rest of the Gryffindor table, most students were laughing or looking really happy, others catching up on homework. His eyes made his way to the Slytherin table the Slytherin students weren't showing any kind of emotion except for a few girls who were giggling and looking his way. Draco sighed and his eyes made their way back up to the Gryffindor table. He felt a pang of jealousy. He had always felt sort of jealous of Gryffindors. At least they could get on with their lives without any worry where-as he has to kill Dumbledore this year. All Gryffindors seemed so relaxed even though they knew another war was going to happen soon.

Draco was still staring at the Gryffindor table when Blaise clicked his fingers in front of Draco's face. Draco looked at him as if to say 'What?'.

"It's time to go to Charms with the Gryffindors." Blaise said.

Draco stood up with Blaise and Pansy and they walked to Charms.

**On the Gryffindor table...**

"Harry, Ron we should go to Charms now." Hermione said with a smile.

Harry and Ron nodded and they all stood up and walked to Charms.

At Charms a few people were there and more people were coming.

Professor Flitwick welcomed the students and let them go into the classroom.

"Today I will be setting a project. You will have partners and the project will require you to do research in your own time." Professor Flitwick stopped for a breath and carried on. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I will be choosing the partners." Mostly all of the students groaned. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat so he had everybody's attention. "The partners will be Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass, Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson..." Professor Flitwick finally got to the last two pairs. "...Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy..." When Hermione heard this her heart stopped. She didn't pay attention to the last pair. She was going to have to spend time with Draco Malfoy. The boy who had bullied her for the last 5 of Hogwarts. She looked over at him and he seemed to of been caught off by shock too.

"Now will you all move to sit next to your partners." Professor Flitwick said.

Professor Flitwick had arranged for everyone to be making a presentation of the most uncommon charms and the most useful. He said if they wanted to go into the Restricted Section of the Library to find the right book, just come to him and he will give them a slip to go in.

The class slowly ended.

Later that night Hermione was thinking about how it was going to be like having Draco as a partner for Charms. She sighed. "This is going to be the _worst_ year ever!" She muttered under her breath.

Little did she know it was going to be one of the most exciting and possibly the best...

* * *

_**How was it please review and tell me how this story is so far. Also if I should write a sequel for my first story. :)**_


End file.
